Baby I
by Rebel Cinderella
Summary: Inspired by the song "Baby I" by Ariana Grande. Half story to be read after An Unlikely Distraction and before My Super Evil Ex Boyfriend. What actually happened after in between their wedding and Moriarty returning.
1. Honeymoon Night

**A/N: Hey honeybees! I thought this would be a nice little surprise for all those of you who have been waiting patiently for me to update **_**My Super Evil Ex-Boyfriend.**_** Baby I is inspired by the song of the same name by Ariana Grande, which is a very romantic, very fun, funky song and perfect for chronicling the events in between their wedding and their child being...*spoilers* This will be a collection of short stories and drabbles written in order, covering the honeymoon, the first anniversary, the first fight, the pregnancy announcement, finding a new family home, the baby's birth and Xavier's first day at nursery plus a few other bits and pieces to show the romance between them. Let me know what you think! Rebel Cinderella xoxo **

Honeymoon Part 1

"Good afternoon Mr and Mrs Holmes, welcome to the Jumeirah Zabeel Saray."

Molly quickly and reluctantly broke their passionate kiss. "Mmm Sherlock, the man is welcoming us...mmm...the least we can do is be polite."

Sherlock initiated another kiss before reluctantly breaking it. "Mmm...I'm not sorry Molly but I had to steal one more kiss."

"You are a naughty man." she giggled and he grinned widely at her.

"Excuse me, sir? Madam?" The young man greeting them at the desk, coughed, scared to interrupt this couple clearly in love with each other.

Sherlock turned to the young man, cleared his throat and apologised.

"Thank you very much...Naheeb. It's very nice here. I'm sure we will enjoy it very much."

"You're welcome Mr Holmes, your room is the Grand Imperial Suite on the 6th floor. I trust it will be to both of your liking."

"I am sure we can make it so." Sherlock grinned and winked at his wife before whisking her away, the hotel porter following with their luggage.

Naheeb blushed before greeting the next guests.

************  
Molly was in the bathroom "freshening up" as Sherlock stood by the window looking at the fantastic views. They were both having the time of their lives and the night had only just started. Sherlock was dressed in black silky boxers and a Eyptian cotton black towelling robe, and his body couldn't contain the excitement at seeing what she would come out in.

"Private sauna, exclusive floor, oceanic views, marble bathtub, my beautiful husband;the love of my life in the heart of beautiful Dubai, yeah I can totally get used to this. How long are we here for again?"

"Two weeks." Sherlock replied. She was taking ages, and he didnt know whether to be impatient to get to see her or be excited that whatever she was doing would be so worth the wait.

Sherlock heard footsteps come back into their luxurious bedroom and turned to see his wife. What he saw took his breath away. She was dressed in a satin black negligee, with matching robe, one side seductively falling off her shoulder. Her wedding and engagement rings glinted in the light, but the absolute pinnacle of the sight before his eyes was her face. Her hair was blown out to give it maxium bounce and shine and volume, her eyes were softly framed with black kohl and eyeshadow, giving it a deliciously smoky effect and her lips were a deep, sensual red, just begging him to kiss her. The scent of Chanel No.5 billowed round her like a loving hug. In short, his wife was absolutely beautiful and he was pretty sure his heart had stopped and somebody had cut out his tongue. His head spun and his body temperature rose to brimstone like proportions.

"I'm sure we can find something to do with ourselves for the next two weeks." she smiled, very pleased that her appearance had given the desired effect.

Sherlock cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, before clearing his throat again. "Molly, I am so in love with you and you look amazing and I am so lucky and...I...I" Sherlock couldn't help himself. He had to make love to her. His lips and tongue touched hers and her body burst into flames. Lightning bolts flew through his body and clothes began to hit the floor. Sherlock was ready to lose his mind and take his wife to bed when suddenly he remembered the special playlist he had made her. As much as he wanted to make love to her as many times as possible over the next fortnight, he wanted to make it a special time for then in a way that only he could.

"Molly, Molly, I want this to be special for you, and I prepared a little something for you, but if you continue to rub your leg up and down mine like that then I may not make it that far."

Molly grinned and Sherlock quickly stepped away, eager to get back to his new wife. He fiddled with the iPod that Molly had bought him for their first Christmas together, before rejoining her in front of the bed. Mood music floated into the room, and Sherlock's eyes darkened with lust.

_**I've been really tryin , baby**_

_**Tryin to hold back these feelings for so long**_

_**And if you feel, like I feel baby**_

_**Come on, oh come on. **_

Sherlock slowly took off her robe and took off his, staring into his eyes, trying to convery his desire and intentions for the evening.

"Let me make love to you, Molly Holmes." He kissed her neck. "Let me love you darling."

Molly could only nod before Sherlock laid her down on the bed.

"This is what true happiness is." Molly smiled and kissed her husband once more.

"And it's only going to get better."

The true depiction of love wrapped themselves in each other, limbs intertwined as Marvin Gaye sang about sweet desire and release around them. Sherlock took Molly's underwear off with his teeth and Molly in return flipped Sherlock on his back and sat on top of him as she took off his boxers. He sat back up and the two knelt face to face on the bed, before he took her mouth with his again.

**Let's get it on**

**Lets get it on**

**Let's get it on**

**Let's get it on**

Sherlock bent down and took one of Molly's nipples into her mouth and she arched her back and moaned outright. One of his hands reached between her legs and stroked her until she begged him to join with her as one.

_**We're all sensitive people**_

_**With so much love to give, understand me sugar**_

_**Since we got to be**_

_**Lets say, I love you**_

"Is that what you want? You want us to make love?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Please, do it now or I'll never forgive you."  
He didn't have to be asked twice. He entered her in one slow tortorous motion and her moan echoed around the room, heightening the lust between them.

_**There's nothin wrong with me**_

_**Lovin you**_

_**And givin yourself to me can never be wrong**_

_**If the love is true**_

"The love is true, my love, it always will be." Sherlock moaned

"I love you so much, Sherlock. Please don't stop." Molly gasped and sighed in ecstasy.

"Never, my sweet, never."

The two bodies rose and fall in unison, the bed protesting as he entered and withdrew, slower and slower each time, drawing out the sweet torture. Molly could feel her body tightening and unwinding over and over again, faster and faster, and she didn't know how long she would be able to hold on for.

_**Don't you know how sweet and wonderful, life can be**_

_**I'm askin you baby, to get it on with me**_

_**I aint gonna worry, I aint gonna push**_

_**So come on, come on, come on, come on baby**_

_**Stop beatin round the bush...**_

"How do you know just what to do to me, woman? I don't think...I don't think..." Sherlock gasped, his breath coming in shorter and shorter breaths.

"Sherlock I...I...I...oh...oh...oh! Oh, yes. Yes!"

"Oh wow...oh, yes. I. love. . . . ." Sherlock managed to get out before both their bodies gave up the ghost in unison and they reached their climaxes.

_**Let's get it on**_

_**Let's get it on**_

_**Let's get it on**_

_**Let's get it on**_

Sherlock collapsed into Molly's arms and she curled into his chest.

"We're so in love and I like it very very much." Molly sighed, afterglow colouring her cheeks.

Sherlock laughed from deep in his chest before simply saying "I wouldn't change it for the world."

The couple drifted to sleep for a short time, before waking up to a full moon outside the window and basking in its soft glow for a long, sleepless and glorious night and early morning of lovemaking.

**A/N: Wow. I did rate it as M for a reason and it's nice to see that these two haven't lost their passion since their wedding. They are very much in love and lust with each other and I hope it shows. As you may have guessed, there is more than one part to this honeymoon **_**especially **_**as**_**, **_**during my research, I found out two first class return flights to this hotel and 14 nights stay is £10,300 and change so it won't just be naked times in the bedroom...there will be some on the beach too HAHA. I hope you enjoy, especially as this is the light side to MSEEB. Rebel Cinderella xoxo **


	2. Black Tie Dinner

**A/N: So far, I haven't received any reviews on this story, which is new for me, but I hope you guys are enjoying the story just the same! I'm going to try and update the story at least twice a week, because it brings a smile to my face and its a nice challenge to try and keep them in character while having them being in love and romantic! All the names of the restaurants are authentic, although I have taken some liberties with what they serve and the dress code, for my own purposes, so feel free to check them out if you wish. I have also included a bit more detail about what they are wearing, because I feel that, for such an important occasion as their first public (we are the public) dinner as husband and wife, we should have a very visual idea of how good they look. I hope it works! Here's Black Tie Dinner! RC xoxo **

Chapter 2: Black Tie Dinner

"I know we can't keep our hands off each other, Sherlock, but we do need to spend some time outside our suite or we will miss out on the sights!"

It was the first full evening of their honeymoon, and Sherlock and Molly were venturing out of their hotel suite for the first time since they had checked in almost 24 hours before. They had found that, with a jacuzzi, emperor size bed and gorgeous room service, they could enjoy each other's company to the fullest without leaving. Now, Molly wanted to spend an evening fine dining.

"Molly, I promise we will make it to the Imperium restaurant in time for the dinner service, you have nothing to worry about."

Sherlock thought that Molly looked beautiful in a red one shoulder mermaid tail sleeveless satin dress and black patent leather ankle strap stilettos, which apparently were Manolo Blahnik, the naughty girl. Her make-up, by contrast to yesterday's evening's temptress, was the epitome of a lady: peachy blusher, subtle pink lipgloss and gold slightly sheer eyeshadow bringing out the beauty of her eyes. Her hair was blown out beautifully, framing her face softly, and making Sherlock's heart turn over in his chest. If he had never taken the chance in the coffee shop all that time ago, and asked her out on a date, there would be no way he would be able to call this woman his wife. He had always known that he was smart, but having her as his life partner only affirmed something he already knew.

Feeling her husband looking at her outfit approvingly, Molly blushed and waited until he had turned back to doing his cufflinks before she appraised his handsome frame. His hair, as always, was styled to curly inky black perfection, his tuxedo, that she didn't even realise he had bought from DSquared especially for their honeymoon, was also a deep, smooth and stylish black, a unique blend of Italian wool and silk, and paired with it was a snowy white shirt tuxedo shirt lovingly casing his strong but sinewy body. His Salvatore Ferragamo shoes matched hers in formality, and the final touch, to match his tie, was a gorgeous pair of black and silver cufflinks. She was glad that she had decided to bite the bullet and give Sherlock the benefit of the doubt when he asked her out on a date, and not assume he was joking with her. He was absolutely gorgeous, and she felt so feminine and confident knowing that, in the end, she as she was was all she needed to be to have the relationship of her dreams.

Sherlock completed his cufflinks with a flourish.

"See, now, I told you we would be on time for dinner. It's seven twenty, and our dinner is not until 7.30pm. You should really trust me, Molly." He grinned at his wife, and then winked at her, sending a shiver of frisson down her spine.

Molly grinned back at her husband, saying simply "You really are a devil, do you know that?"

"You love it." he replied. He held out his arm with a crook of his eyebrow. "Shall we?"

Sherlock and Molly had, to their initial dismay and now fond amusement, got into that annoying habit of ordering the same dishes. They had very similar tastes, and they tended to bond over shared desserts before engaging in other "shared" activities. For their starters, they had both ordered Tabbouleh, a salad made from green tomatoes, green onions, cucumber, fresh mint and lemon juice. Their main course was simple yet elegant: Laham Mashwee, a stuffed lamb dish with seasoned basmati rice and their dessert was a cheese cake style dish with a creamy topping named Esh asarya. All this was washed down with champagne, iced sparkling water with lemon and red tea with mint. Both of them were high on life and love and the luxurious surroundings, and romance was definitely on the cards.

"Did you ever think you would get married, or would you have been a consulting detective bachelor all of your life?" Molly twinkled at her husband.

Sherlock chuckled at his wife. "Did I ever think I would get married? No, I can honestly say I didn't. I didn't think I would be able to put up with anyone for the vague time known as _forever _and I was pretty certain that nobody would wish the same fate on themselves….Well almost nobody."

Molly continued "Are you happy that you did?"

Sherlock didn't hesitate. "I am very, very happy. A smart, beautiful woman who had the patience to wait, but the fire to fight and stand her ground? You and I both know that a woman like you doesn't come along very often,and don't even try and deny it sitting there twinkling away at me in that beautiful dress. Now, I have a question for you: why did you wait for so long?"

Like her husband, Molly did not hesitate. "You're handsome, sarcastic, smart, stylish, strong, determined and a self-made man. Do you have any idea how rare that is to find when you spend all of your days working in a morgue up to your elbows in corpses? Although, even if I wasn't a pathologist, you would still be such a catch, and I just had to hope that, one day, somehow, you might realise that I was worth a shot."

Sherlock stared down at his plate, slightly annoyed at himself that he didn't catch up sooner to what was in front of him the whole time. Looking back up at his wife, the annoyance quickly gave way to other emotions.

"So, Sherlock, seeing as how we are done for the evening, what do you say to a moon-lit walk along the beach….this dress is just the beginning of your evening."

If you thought that Sherlock could solve puzzles quickly, it was nothing compared to how quickly he reacted to that sentence.

**A/N: Nice long chapter for you guys, I hope it was rather enjoyable. I wanted to show their reactions to each other, and how far they have come with opening up to each other and being comfortable as well as the attraction, so I hope it shows. I find it very sweet that they are still new into their marriage and asking each other questions. I am a little nervous about this chapter, so reviews please! Also, the next chapter follows on directly :) xoxoc**


	3. Moonlit Paradise

**A/N: Awww you guys! I received some lovely reviews after I uploaded Chapter 2, and that's partially the reason why this chapter will be (I hope) very very romantic. This chapter is the last of the "honeymoon" section of the story because we have so many other things to cover during the five year period between marriage and the sequel. If you aren't squealing with smiles at the end of this episode, I haven't written it right because, if I have, this will eclipse anything else Sherlock's ever done. You have been warned haha RC xoxo. **

**Chapter 3: Moonlit Paradise **

The ocean looked gorgeous as the two of them giggled and danced around each other in the sand. Sherlock was trying to get sand out of his hair that Molly had thrown at him during a play fight as she ran away giggling. As he looked up at her, her face radiating happiness, he felt the urge to tell his wife just what he meant to her.

"Molly…"

Molly grinned up at her husband as she danced just in front of him in the sand, her dress adding some glamour to her child-like glee.

"Molly, I need you to listen to me. This is very sincere, and I want to be sure that you have heard me."

Molly's smile disappeared. A small part of her curled up, a memory of the days when Sherlock would say something and not realise what it did to her. He had come a long way, but this was too dreamy, too perfect to stay that way. She braced herself.

"Molly…" Sherlock took a deep breath and Molly's eyes widened. Sherlock noticed that Molly was getting nervous, probably worried that he would say something insensitive, which made him more than a little sad, but he knew that what he planned to say would erase any small doubts she had about the reality of their situation. He ploughed on:-

"I never realised that I would feel this way or be here on my _honeymoon. _But, now that I am here with you, Molly, I can't imagine not being here with you, and only you. My love for you is as constant as the tide-even if sometimes it seems distant or out of reach, it is always there and it will always come home to you." He stepped forward and encompassed her in his arms, pulling her to him and hugging her tight. For him this woman was his salvation that he hadn't even realised he had needed until it was nearly too late; the woman who waited and gave him chance after chance when he had never deserved it and gave him even more when he began to deserve them.

Just slightly ahead was a small cove, with an opening that looked out to the gorgeous ocean, midnight blue under the full moon. Sherlock guided Molly there because, even though they were on a secluded beach all alone, he wanted to be private with her and bare his heart to her. As they walked through the sand towards it, his hands tightened around hers. He didn't want to let her go, and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; not even the scenery around them could touch her.

They entered the small cove and he brushed off a small collection of rocks and helped her sit down. He sat down himself and turned to her, his blue eyes shining with what appeared to be tears. He looked down, tried to compose himself and turned his gaze back to her.

"Love me always, Molly Holmes. Please. Love me in my darkest moments and my brightest hours, when I'm high on success and inert with boredom. You are the constant in my life, and I want to be yours. I want you to love me and trust me and let me do the same to you. Can you do that for me?"

Molly placed her hands on either side of his face. "You know I have, Sherlock Holmes, and you know I always will."

She moved so that she was sitting in his lap and curled into him lovingly. He laughed and kissed her deeply. He wanted as much of his love as possible to shine through to her, and if this kiss was his last ever chance to do so, he wanted his love to hit her to her core. He stroked her face as she wound her arms around his neck, and brought her even closer to him. The warm breeze caressed them as they caressed each other, but neither of them noticed. For two scientifically minded people who may or may not believe in souls, they both privately felt that theirs had met their partner and they were here to stay.

**A/N: If you decide to review this chapter, please let me know if you squirmed with happiness and romantic plot bunnies while reading this chapter. I tried to write Sherlock's dialogue in a romantic but Sherlock-esque voice..since, in the canon, this does not exist, it was kind of hard, but I hope it seems believable. Bless Molly, she is so in love with this man that she still gets scared that it may all turn out to be a dream, and he is so in love with her that he can read her fear and wonder and sooth her. Very cute and sweet I thought. Tell me what you think guys! :) **


End file.
